


Bulletproof Love

by Immortalnite



Series: Vampire Soulmates [2]
Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Gangs, Half-Vampires, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Soulmates, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-08
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 15:08:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Immortalnite/pseuds/Immortalnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vic, Jaime and Mike are vampires, prowling the streets of New Mexico. One night they find two boys in an alley and Vic gets caught in the path of a vampire who is dead set on not letting Kellin get away from him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bulletproof Love

Vic’s P.O.V.  
It was a nice, warm night in New Mexico. Mike, Jaime and I were wandering the streets, searching out anyone stupid enough to pick a fight with us. Some nights, if we found anyone being beaten up or some shit, we’d be heros and initiate the fight, saving the person being beaten up. Jaime was particularly fond of this. Mike and I thought it was a lot of unnecessary work, but we owed it to Jaime so we went along with it. He found us bleeding out in an alley and decided to change us into vampires. He turned out to be a really cool guy, so we ended up sticking around. By now, we had passed all the good bars in town and hadn’t been assaulted by anyone, so we were ready to call it a night. We were heading back to the mansion of a house Jaime had inherited from his parents. As we walked, I could make out a conversation taking place in one of the alleys bordering the street.  
“Stay there! The boss wants you alive and we can’t ruin any of you. Unfortunately.”  
I cringed at the tone of the speaker and the sexual undercurrents practically dripping from his words.  
“As for you, he don’t need you alive.”  
A loud smack resonated through the dark streets. A loud scuffling of frantic footsteps, followed by a gunshot and the sound of a body hitting the ground followed.  
“You idiot! The boss wanted his little toy alive!”  
“He ain’t dead, he just knocked out!”  
“Whatever, I’ll just finish this one and we’ll take him back.”  
I curled my lip when I heard the word ‘toy’. This city thrived on drugs, murder, robbery and various other crimes, but human trafficking was a new one. One I didn’t like. At all. So I made a split second decision, I was going to play hero tonight. I ran to the opening of the alley where I had heard the voices. One thug was beating a scrawny boy on the ground and one thug was staring hungrily at a second boy. The second boy was unconscious, with blood pooling around him from a bullet wound in his leg.  
“So, what’s going on here, guys?”  
I asked rhetorically. The thug who had been eye raping the second boy spun around and pointed his gun at me. The one who had been beating the other guy up delivered a last, crushing blow to his chest and got up to face me. I heard Jaime and Mike walk up to flank me, turning it into a standoff.   
“Get out and we’ll let you live.”  
One thug gestured at me with his gun. I started to laugh.  
“Buddy, you couldn’t kill us if you tried. You, however, would be all to easy to kill.”   
The man took a shot at me and I smiled as the bullet bounced harmlessly off my chest, clattering to the ground. I smirked and made a ‘come at me bro’ gesture to the thug. They paled and backed up.  
“What ARE you?”   
Ok, fuck it, I’m just going to go for the cheesy answer.  
“Your worst nightmare.”  
I growled. Mike started sniggering behind me and I flipped him off. I pinned the guy who had shot me to the wall, his feet dangling a few inches off the ground. I drained 2/3 of his blood before dropping him. I saw Jaime do the same to the other thug and then Mike finished off both our guys. I was drawn over to the boy who had been shot. I moved his jean clad leg so I could see the wound more easily.  
“Fuck, Jaime. The thugs shot the artery in his leg, he’s going to bleed out. We should change him.”  
Jaime nodded.   
“Yea, okay. This one’s chest is caved in, we’ll need to change him too. We’re gonna have some new faces, yay!”   
Mike picked up the one he had been leaning over, and I noticed the amount of TMNT merch he had on. I decided I would call him turtle until I found out his actual name. Jaime came over and picked up the pale guy.   
“I got this one, Vic. I don’t want him to hit his head on the ground or anything because you’re carrying him.”  
Jaime said, referring to my height. I scowled.  
“I’m not that short you know!”  
I protested. Jaime just nodded and patted my head condescendingly. We took the short cut through the woods back to our house and put the boys on the kitchen table. I couldn’t honestly say why we had one, seeing as we don’t eat, but it was pretty useful right now. I can’t imagine most people use their kitchen table for putting half-dead bodies on. Mike tore open his wrist and let his blood drip into Turtle’s mouth. Since he was already practically dead, it wasn’t long before we heard the crack of his bones snapping back into their rightful place. I could see the blood repairing the cuts and bruises on his body. Turtle had really stretched ears and as many tattoos, or more, as Mike had. He was pretty cute, but not as cute as the other boy. I quickly ripped open my wrist and let some of my blood fall into the pale boy’s mouth. Mike stared at Turtle and the pale boy for a bit before turning to Jaime.   
“Hey, could you go get some rabbits for these guys? They’re going to be hungry when they wake up.”   
Jaime nodded amiably and skipped out the door, leaving Mike and I alone. I raised an eyebrow at Mike. I realised he wanted Jaime out of earshot to talk to me about something.  
“Okay, so you know that story Jaime told us? With the soulmates or some shit?”  
He gestured at Turtle. I started grinning when I caught onto what he was trying to say.   
“Aww! Well, Turtle is staying in the room connected to yours, then.”   
Mike looked thrilled and a tad relieved I hadn’t freaked out or anything.   
“I’m going to put pale boy here in the one connected to mine, since I’m the one who wanted to change him.”  
Mike nodded.  
“Be careful with him. If how it sounded in the alley is true, he may not want to have anything to do with us until he realises we’re alright. And I wouldn’t pull any moves on him.”  
I frowned at Mike.  
“Okay, good advice, but why do I need to know that?”  
Mike grinned at me and shook his head.   
“I know you better than you think, bro. Viccy’s got a cruuuush.”  
He said the last part in a sing-song tone, making me glare at him.  
“Call me that again and I will chop off your balls with a kendo practice sword.”  
Mike just giggled and picked up Turtle to take him upstairs.   
“Yeah, just go take him up to his room and stare at him creepily like I know you’re going to until he wakes up.”  
Mike flipped me off but headed up the stairs nonetheless. As I picked up the pale bot, his bare arm brushed mine and a shock, like electricity ran through my body. Weird. I carried him gently up the stairs and to the room that was to become his. As I put him down gently on the bed, I noticed faded pink lines on his forearms. The blood was healing them, but they were too deep to fade completely. I sighed and fingered the bracelets on my wrists that hid my own scars. I heard a door slam down stairs and I went down to see Jaime had brought in two fresh rabbits, whose blood he was draining into two cups. I filled him in on Mike’s relationship status. We were sitting down, watching the telly when Mike screamed.  
“Guys!! C’mere, he’s waking up!!!”


	2. If I Ever Catch The Ones Who Hurt You

Vic’s P.O.V.  
Mike was standing next to Turtle’s bed, Jaime next to him, holding the blood. I leant in the doorway and watched as Turtle woke up. He blinked open his eyes and the first thing he must have seen would have to be Mike, who was leaning over him concernedly.   
“Woah, are you an angel? Am I in heaven? I must be dead, those guys, like, beat my chest in. Holy shit, though, why didn’t anyone tell me angels were going to be so hot?”   
Mike blushed and leaned back. He took the blood from Jaime and handed it to Turtle, who drank it without question.  
“You’re not dead-“  
Turtle interrupted Mike.  
“Wait, how? Seriously my chest was like a fucking soda can or some shit.”  
Mike smiled and shook his head.   
“Well, it was, but we, um, fixed it. We found those thugs beating you and the other guy up in an alley, so we killed them and brought you both back here. I’m Mike, this is Jaime, and that’s my brother, Vic.”  
Turtle looked at us suspiciously.   
“But you aren’t hurt? How’d you swing that?”  
Jaime opened his mouth and Turtle his fangs.   
“Holy shit, that’s so cool! Can I do that now?”  
Mike laughed and nodded.   
“Yes, we changed you and the other boy, since there was no other way you would have lived. I’m Mike, this is my brother Vic and our friend Jaime. Do you mind telling us why the thugs were going after you and the other boy?”  
Turtle’s smile faltered and he nodded.  
“Yeah. I’m Tony and the boy is Kellin. I’m just a drug dealer who owed the gang some money. If you heard the conversation in the alley, you can probably guess what the ‘boss’ made Kellin do. Anyway, I was being held in the basement for the boss to deal with me when he got back from his vacation. Then Kellin comes down to visit me and promises to get me out if I help him escape too. The gang discovered we were gone pretty soon and a full on chase ensued. Two thugs caught up to us and, well, you know the rest. Speaking of Kellin, I should probably be there when he wakes up. Kellin trusts me not to try to rape him at least, so it might help if I’m there. Only one of you should come with me so we don’t scare him.”  
Mike looked at me.   
“Vic, you should go. You’re the one who wanted to help him anyway.”  
Jaime nodded in agreement and handed me the cup of blood. Tony hopped out of bed and made a ‘lead the way’ gesture. I walked to Kellin’s room and set the cup of blood on his night stand, and he must have smelled it because he stirred a little. His eyelids fluttered open, revealing gorgeous blue-green eyes. He immediately scrambled to the farthest corner when he saw me.   
“Kellin. Kellin. Hey, it’s me, Tony. These guys saved us, they’re nice.”   
Tony said in a soothing tone.  
“I don’t know the meaning of nice anymore.”  
Kellin deadpanned. I felt my heart break a little for him.  
“It’s okay, they aren’t going to hurt us. Vic and his friends found us after you got shot. They killed those guys and changed us to save our lives. We’re, um, vampires now.”  
Kellin narrowed his eyes at Tony.  
“Don’t lie to me. We’re both dead, right?”  
Tony picked up the cup and handed it to Kellin, who drank it without question. Tony then flashed his fangs at Kellin, much like Jaime had done for him.  
“It’s okay, we’re not going to hurt you. Actually, you’re a lot stronger than the humans who hurt you.”  
I looked him in the eyes as I said this, hoping he could see the sincerity. Kellin snorted.  
“I know.”  
I looked at Kellin a little funny.  
“What?”  
“Vampires are stronger, faster and have better senses. The need to drink blood, not necessarily human, but don’t need to kill their victim.”  
Kellin pulled down the collar of his shirt to reveal what could only be a bite mark, from being fed off of by a vampire.  
“Why do you think the Boss has such undisputed control over that gang? It’s cos everyone knows if they dare challenge him, they’re dead. So he can do whatever he wants to whoever he wants because its not like anyone can fight him off.”  
I growled, angry and disgusted by this ‘Boss’ person. Human trafficking and using Kellin as blood cattle.   
“If you ever see that guy, tell me.”  
I felt extremely protective over Kellin, despite having only known him for a few minutes. Tony got up.  
“I’m going to go talk to Mike.”  
He awkwardly exited the room. I decided to show Kellin around the room.  
“Okay, so this door connects to my room, and it has two locks, one for each side. I keep my side unlocked, but you can lock yours if you want.”  
I quickly darted into my room and returned with a pair of skinny jeans, a tshirt and a hoodie.  
“So, these look like they might fit you. If you want, you can come down after you change. We’ll probably be in the tv room, which is down the stairs to the right.”  
I made to leave but was stopped by his quiet voice.  
“Vic? Can you wait outside the door for me?”  
I smiled at him.  
“Sure.”  
\----------------  
A/N: Vic is taller than Kellin in this, I know he’s not in real life but idgaf it’s a fanfiction so yea


	3. I'd Kill Anyone Who Gets Close

Vic’s P.O.V.  
When he came out, I tried very hard not to stare and make him uncomfortable. I ended up sneaking glances at hm out of the corner of my eye. He looked so hot it was hard not to. If he was somebody else, I would be openly flirting, but I didn’t want to make Kellin scared of me, considering all he had been through.   
“You don’t have to meet anyone until tomorrow if you don’t want to.”  
Kellin shook his head.  
“No, it’s fine. If Tony trusts you, then I can make an effort too. I don’t know about Jaime and mike, but you’re alright.”  
I smiled. Pretty high praise, coming from him. We went down the stairs and I guided Kellin to where I heard the tv on. Jaime was sitting on the couch by himself, watching Sherlock.   
“Kellin, Jaime, Jaime, Kellin. Where’s Mike and Tony?”  
I quickly introduced Kellin. Jaime glanced up and waved at Kellin before turning back to the tv.   
“Hi Kellin! Tony and Mike are fucking in the kitchen.”  
I gaped and sputtered for a minute.  
“My little brother is doing what?!”  
Jaime laughed.   
“JK, I just wanted to check if you were paying attention. They’re in the kitchen but I don’t know what they’re doing.”  
“So they could be fucking.”  
Jaime shrugged unconcernedly.  
“Theoretically.”  
I sighed and turned to go to the kitchen.  
“Kellin, you can come with me to find my brother and Tony or you can watch Sherlock with this idiot.”  
I heard quiet footsteps following me, so I figured Kellin was coming with me. As I pushed open the kitchen door, I found Mike and Tony interlocked. Tony was being pressed against our obsolete refrigerator, their tongues were so far down each others throats I couldn’t tell which one belonged to who. I debated if I should be nice and decided against it.  
“Jaime! You’re partially right, They’re halfway there!”  
The pair startled and broke apart and I felt Jaime appear next to me. He stepped in front and began to lightly tease them.   
“Yeah, so Vic and Kellin come down and they’re like ‘where’s Tony and Mike?’ and I say ‘oh, they’re fucking in the kitchen’ and look I was right!”  
I began to chuckle along with everyone else, but stop when I hear a new laugh. I turned to look at Kellin and saw he was giggling. His eyes looked brighter, but still a little sad. I swore to myself that I would get him to smile with no sadness one day. Grinning at Kellin, I introduced him to Mike.   
“So, I’m going to give Kellin a quick tour of the house.”  
The guys nodded and filed back into the tv room.   
“So this is the kitchen. It’s rather pointless, all things considered, but we do use it when we just catch a rabbit or something.”  
I saw Kellin’s gaze flit over to the Knives.  
“Metal doesn’t hurt us, trust me, I’ve tried.”  
Kellin glanced up at me, startled.  
“Why do you say that?”  
I looked at him sadly.  
“I saw your arms when I carried you upstairs. As for me, well.”  
I pulled my bracelets up my arm to show him my scarred wrist. He gasped a little. Hesitantly, he put his hand on my shoulder. I smiled at him to say it was fine. Kellin seemed to be in constant fear of missteping. Maybe he would trust me a little more now. I wanted him to let me help him. I still had the over powering urge to protect him from anything that would hurt him, be it a twisted vampire or his own mind. I showed him around the rest of the house, before heading back to the tv room. As we walked, Kellin’s foot caught on an uneven piece of rug. I jumped in front to catch him and we ended up with my hands on his elbows and his on my upper arms. I felt like there was enough electricity coursing from where we touched to power the whole fucking city. I could see the confusion whirling in Kellin’s eyes as all of these emotions hit him, so I stepped back once he was steady. I didn’t want to force our relationship in that direction. Plus, he had been through so much he really deserved someone better than me. As we entered th tv room we found them all sitting around, watching Sherlock. Jaime was sprawled out across one couch, Mike and Tony were practically sitting on each other on another couch. Kellin and I sat on the other couch that had been left empty for us. I sat down on the end, to give Kellin as much space as he wanted. This turned out to be fairly unnecessary, since Kellin sat down so close to me our thighs brushed. We watched two more episodes of Sherlock until the sun began to peek through the window. Jaime stood uo and shut off the tv.  
“Alright, we have gotten through season one and that shall be all for tonight! To bed my ducklings! And Turtle.”  
“Wait, why do I have a stupid nickname and not Kellin?”  
Tony protested. Mike snorted.   
“Because Vic killed those two guys in the alley for talking about Kellin in a way he didn’t like and I am rather fond of being alive.”  
I glared at him.   
“Did not!”  
Mike just gave me a look. I got up and stalked up the stairs. Kellin came up beside me.   
“Did you really?”  
I glanced at him.   
“I suppose I did. I didn’t like how they were talking about you like you were an object. And then they shot you.”  
Kellin smiled a little.  
“Thank you. And goodnight, Vic.”  
“Goodnight, Kells. I’ll keep my door unlocked if you need anything.”

I lay in my bed, not really thinking of anything. It was about noon, but with the black out curtains in my room it could as well have been midnight. I heard the door connecting my room and Kellin’s creak open and I sat bolt upright.  
“Vic?”  
Kellin whispered.  
“Yeah?”  
“Can I stay here for tonight? I feel like he’s coming for me and I trust you.”  
Kellin’s voice got quiet at the end and I had to strain to hear him. I nodded at him.   
“Yeah it’s fine. You an stay here any night you need to.”  
He murmured a quick thanks before climbing onto the other side of the bed. I fell asleep to the sound of his steady breathing.


	4. No One's Gonna Steal You, No

Vic’s P.O.V.  
It had been almost two weeks since we found Kellin and Tony, and none of us had left the house. Kellin had slept in my room every night since the first time, gradually moving closer to me each time. He was definitely starting to trust me. While he wouldn’t talk around the others, he would sometimes be the one to initiate conversations when it was just the two of us. I was getting closer to my goal of seeing him smile with no sadness. Jaime made a decision that we would go out today, to get food but also to take Tony and Kellin on a shopping trip. We were walking down the forested path that leads into town. It wasn’t very late yet, so we decided to go shopping first.   
“Kells, do you have a store you like?”  
We were walking behind Mike, Tony and Jaime, whispering jokes to eachother.  
“Hell yeah! Do you have a Hot Topic?”  
I laughed.  
“If we didn’t, we wouldn’t live here.”  
We were already almost to the store, so I pointed it out to everyone and urged them all to go faster. Jaime, being the smartass he is, zipped to the front of the store in half a second.  
“Yo Vic! This fast enough?”  
I sighed and flipped him off. As Kellin and I approached the store, he ran in.   
“Let’s look at jeans first, since mine always seem big on you.”  
Kellin nodded cheerfully and bounced over to the jeans section. One of the employees (they’re always really nice in HT) came over to help us.   
“Whatcha looking for?”  
“Um, jeans for him, what would you recommend?”  
The girl turned to Kellin and looked him over. She started pointing out different styles and colours she thought might look good on him. He decided on a few and began to browse aimlessly through the shirts.   
“I’m going to go talk to Jaime, I’ll be right back.”  
Kellin nodded and continued to look at shirts. I walked over to Jaime.  
“Hime, what do you want to do about food? I don’t know how Kellin is going to feel about humans, would you guys mind if we went to the forest for some rabbits instead? You lot can stay out and find some humans.”  
Jaime shrugged.  
“Sure. I’ll check with the other two once they stop having a tickle fight but I’m pretty sure they’ll be fine with it. You guys can just leave whenever, I guess. I’ll hold your bag if you want. See ya at the house.”  
I fist bumped him and handed him the bag of clothes.   
“Thanks man. Sorry for making you baby sit those two.”  
Jaime shook his head.  
“I don’t mind, now go find your boy.”  
I looked around and didn’t see Kellin immediately. Going over to the rack of shirts, I saw the oe he had been looking at last was crumpled on the floor. This sent me into immediate red alert. Kellin was a neat freak and obsessively cleaned and put shit away. I knew that gang was still after Kellin, as a matter of pride they wouldn’t let him get away. What if they had found him? Kellin would be too scared to fight back, even if he was stronger. I ran outside the store, onto the streets. I looked around trying to catch a whiff of his scent.   
“VIC!”  
Kellin’s terrified cry came from an alleyway two buildings over. I immediately went to the entrance of it, finding him cornered by three burly guys holding guns. They smelled human, but Kellin still looked paralysed with fear.   
“Kellin, nice to see you. The Boss wants you back pretty badly. I’d bet he’s got a special welcome back thing planned for you.”  
I bristled at the lead man’s words. They were blocking the alley pretty effectively, so I jumped over their heads, twisting midair so Kellin would be behind me. When I landed I turned my head so he could see it was just me and smiled reassuringly. I turned back to he douches who had cornered him.  
“Hey boys. I’d rather not have to kill anyone in front of him, so why don’t you all just leave, nice and peaceful.”  
The guys looked at me in shock, trying to figure out how I got there.   
“Where the hell did you come from?!? And the boss is offering a reward for him. He wants his toy back pretty bad.”  
The leader brandished his gun, clearly trying to scare me. I snarled at them.  
“Any last words?”  
I grabbed the gun from the first man and fired it at the other two. Then I dropped the gun, grabbing the man’s head and twisting it sharply to the left. I went back to Kellin, who was frozen staring at where they had been.  
“Are you alright?”  
I said softly. He looked at me, still scared. He shook his head and burst into tears. After a moments hesitation, I put my arms around him. He hugged me back, crying into my shoulder.  
“Thank you.”  
I heard him whisper. I rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.  
“Hey, it’s okay. They won’t get you, I’ll protect you.”  
I leant down and pressed a kiss to the top of his head, then stepped back and looked at him. He wiped his eyes and smiled shakily at me.   
“Okay?”  
“Okay.”  
We got out of the alley and started back to the house. He was still sniffling slightly, so I wound my arm around his waist. He leaned into the touch. As the forest came into sight, I remembered that we needed to feed. I steered us to the spot where rabbits usually hide and told Kellin what we were doing. I scared to bunnies out of the bushes and raced after one. I looked over to see Kellin had successfully got the other one. Instinct told him what to do, and we both finished our rabbits. We walked back to the house, noticeably calmer now.


	5. Would You Ever Try To Leave Me For Somebody Who Deserves You Most?

Vic’s P.O.V.  
Once we entered the house, I asked Kellin what he wanted to do, as it appeared we were home before the guys.  
“Kells, do you want to watch a movie or just go to sleep?”  
“Can we just go to sleep?”  
“Sure.”  
He paused for a moment, biting his lip.  
“Thank you.”  
“For what?”  
“For coming to save me.”  
“Darling, I will always come to help you, all you need to do is ask.”  
“But why?”  
He looked at me with watery eyes.   
“Why do you care so much?!”  
I put my hands on his shoulders.  
“Because you deserve to have someone to care about you. Everything in your life that could go wrong did, and yet you didn’t give up. You are much stronger than you realise.”  
Kellin leant his head against my chest and I wrapped my arms around his small frame.  
“I don’t deserve you.”  
I heard him murmur against my chest. I shook my head.  
“No, you deserve someone better.”  
He shook his head this time, moving his arms up to my neck. After a few minutes he pulled back slightly, so our faces were just centimeters apart. He hesitated, then leant in until our lips touched. I hesitantly kissed back, letting him take the lead so I didn’t scare him. After what could have been an eternity, he pulled back. I opened my eyes and smiled softly at him.  
“Let’s go to bed.”  
He dropped his arms from my neck and grabbed my hand. We went to the door of my room, since we had both been sleeping there. We lay down on my bed and Kellin shifted so we were facing. I draped an arm over his waist and we both fell asleep to each other breathing.

Unknown Third Person P.O.V.  
A tall man paced in a room. The room was beautifully furnished with many expensive peices of furniture and decorations. Despite the room’s finery, the man looked unhappy. Somebody knocked on the door.  
“Come in.”  
The tall man called out. Another guy, dressed in casual clothes instead of a suit came in.   
“Boss, the bodies of three of our men were found in an alley, with Kellin and the other guy’s scent on them. I saw them walking down the street and they seemed very close. Perhaps we should just let Kellin go.”  
The tall man slammed a hand down on the desk.  
“I will NOT let Kellin go! If we cannot keep track of and get back this one little boy, then my reputation is fucked and I will no longer control this city. We need a way to separate Kellin from his friend. Has the girl been killed yet? The druggie one?”  
The underling shook his head.   
“Good. Send her in.”  
The man nodded sharply and left. A few minutes later, a girl in ger late teens came in. She watched the man with distrustful eyes.  
“I have a deal for you. You don’t need to know anything other than what I tell you, so don’t ask. I will show you a picture of a man, than give you a pager and a bottle of pills. You will be allowed back into the city. Once I page you the location of a bar, you will go there and find the person I will show you. Drug him and sleep with him. I don’t care if he doesn’t want to. In return, we will forget your debt to us. Do we have a deal?”  
The girl, eager to save her life, nodded. The man smiled and showed her a picture. He handed her a pager and a pill bottle. Picking up a walkie talkie, he turned it on.   
“Katelynn is free to go.”  
He made a motion to dismiss the girl and turned on his computer to send a few private emails.

Vic’s P.O.V.  
“See, I told you they had something going on.”  
“Shut up. They might just be sharing a bed cos Kellin’s scared.”  
“Mike, look. They’re cuddling. That means they are a thing. God, am I the only straight one here? I need a girlfriend.”  
“Shut up Hime. Just leave their stuff and lets go.”  
I heard the bag drop and the door close. Opening my eyes, I was met with Kellin’s beautiful blue ones.  
“We should go down.”  
I nodded and kissed him.   
“Why don’t you get dressed in your new stuff?”  
We got out of bed and Kellin went into the bathroom with the bag. He came out in black skinny jeans with a white tank top with the american flag on it. As we went down the stairs, he grabbed my hand. We entered the tv room, finding the rest of the guys sitting in there. Jaime tore his eyes away from the tv as we entered.   
“Good, you’re up. We didn’t find anything last night, we were going to go to a bar this time. You guys don’t have to feed if you want. You in?”  
I glanced over at Kellin, who shrugged.  
“Alright.”  
Tony and Mike popped in.   
“Did we hear a yes?”  
Jaime nodded. I sincerely hope Mike and Tony realise they are still two separate people and these joint answers don’t become routine, because it freaked me out a little.   
“Yay! We can still get drunk, right?”  
Tony said, making us laugh.  
“Because that’s the most important part of going to a bar. But yes, drunk and stoned. Hopefully not at the same time. Anyway, want to go now?”  
“YES!”  
We walked down to the town, using our little forested road. We easily got into the biggest nightclub thingy in town. Mike and Tony headed straight for the bar to order drinks. Kellin and I went to a table and watched the humans mill around.   
“Do you want a drink?”  
He nodded and I started to get up, but he stopped me.   
“I’ll get them.”  
I debated for a second but gave in. What bad could happen?  
“Alright, I’ll stay here.”  
Kellin went up to the bar to get drinks. After a few minutes, he hadn’t come back and I started to get a tad nervous. I stood up and looked around. After a few seconds, I spotted his black hair. Someone was pulling him into the stairwell. I started to go after him but as soon as I got to the stairwell, two guys jumped out and plunged a needle into my neck. I felt my body start to go numb. The last thing I saw before blacking out was being pushed behind the stairwell.


	6. For Me It's Just A Bad Day

Kellin’s P.O.V.  
I left Vic at the table to go get drinks. I wanted to show him I was getting better and could do some things on my own. I went up to the bar and told the girl what I wanted. She came back holding only my drink.   
“Hey, the machine has been going crazy all night, could you taste this and tell me if it’s right?”  
It tasted a little off, but when I opened my mouth to tell her so, my vision started shifting, fading in and out. The girl looked at me concernedly.   
“You don’t look so good. Let me take you upstairs so you can lie down.”  
My head went fuzzy and I lost control of my body as she pulled me towards the stairs. I don’t remember anything after that.

Vic’s P.O.V.  
When I woke up, my head was pounding. I looked around as I remembered last night. I turned my head and sniffed the broken syringe next to me. Dead man’s blood. It knocked vampires out. Clearly, someone didn’t want me going after Kellin last night. The question was, who? I followed Kellin’s scent upstairs. I judged it to be about noon, meaning Jaime and Perrentes were most likely back at home, asleep. I followed Kellin’s scent down a shady hallway to room number four. I opened the unlocked door and found Kellin and a girl asleep next to each other in a bed, their clothes spread around the room. My initial feeling was hurt. I mean, we weren’t officially together, but still. Next came confusion. It had taken Kellin two weeks to kiss me, and I was pretty sure we were soul mates. Why would he go randomly sleep with this girl he had just met? I saw his cup on the nightstand and I went over to it. It smelled odd, not like anu other drink I had ever had. Taking it into the bathroom, I poured it out the sink. Sure enough, a few partially dissolved white pills remained stuck to the bottom. I went over to Kellin and gently shook him awake. He sat up sleepily and looked around, groggily taking in his surroundings before sitting bolt upright.   
“Oh my god, Vic, I swear I didn’t-“  
I cut him off by kissing him.  
“I know, it’s fine. I just checked your glass and she drugged you. I saw her pulling you off and tried to follow last night but two guys jumped me and knocked me out.”  
I went over to the girl and shook her awake, but not as gently. She sat up and looked around until she saw me. Gasping, she began to hastily defend herself.  
“I swear its not my fault! The boss made me do it! He would have killed me if I hadn’t!”  
Kellin stiffened at her words. He turned to me.  
“He’s realised he can’t get to me with you around, so he’s trying to split us up. I don’t get it, why do they want me so bad?”  
The girl looked up at him.   
“You’re Kellin, right? I’m Katelynn, and I heard them talking. You’re the first person to get away from them, its become a matter of pride for them to get you back.”  
Kellin thought for a moment, then got up and got dressed. He threw Katelynn her clothes when he finished and she cover-changed.  
“So, does that mean you know where their base is?”  
She looked at him like he was crazy.  
“Of course. It’s behind the walmart, in the abandoned house. Didn’t you escape from there?”  
Kellin glanced at me and nodded.   
“I did, but I used tunnels running under the basements to get out.”  
Katelynn nodded in approval.   
“Clever. I didn’t know-“  
She was cut off by her own groan and doubled over. When she straightened up, her stomach was bloated and she appeared to be three months pregnant.  
“What the fuck?! How am I suddenly pregnant?”  
She screamed. Kellin and I exchanged alarmed glances.   
“You must have gotten her pregnant.”  
I said to him, bewildered.  
“But, I didn’t think we could do that.”  
He responded, staring dumbfounded at her belly. I frowned and shook my head.   
“Neither did I, but human babies don’t do that.”  
Katelynn sputtered and interrupted us.  
“Wait a second, human? What are you if not human?!”  
I waved my hand at her question dissmissively.   
“We’re vampires.”  
I then turned back to my conversation with Kellin.  
“I guess we are going to take care of it since it will be half vamp. I hope it drinks blood because I don’t know how to feed human babies.”  
He shrugged.  
“Yeah, ditto. What should we call it?”  
I scratched my head.   
“I don’t know. We’ll have to see what gender it is. On the bright side, we’ll have a kid.”  
He smiled at me and quickly kissed me. We were cut off by Katelynn groaning.   
“Okay, first I now appear to be six months pregnant, and second, what if I want to keep it?”  
Kellin looked alarmed at the growth rate, but answered nonetheless.   
“It’s not human, Katelynn. The baby will be a dhampir, a vampire human hybrid. Since Vic and I used to be human but are now vampires, we have the experience humans lack You wouldn’t have a clue how to manage. And we should probably get you to a hospital.”  
He added as an after thought. We picked her up and walked down to the street. After a brief hesitation, I lead us in the right direction. Almost as soon as we got there, Kate groaned again. She now looked ready to pop. Once the nurses saw her, they quickly took her from us.


	7. You Said You're Having A Baby

Ch 7- You Said You’re Having A Baby  
Vic’s P.O.V  
We were seated in the lobby, waiting to go in to see Katelynn and the baby. Kellin was cuddled into me and we were playfully fighting over the phone as I texted Jaime. A doctor came up to Kellin.  
“Sir? I assume you are the father, since the baby has your eyes?”  
Kellin nodded.  
“Yes, I’m the father.”  
The doctor motioned for Kellin to follow him as he went back to the room. Kellin was in there for a few minutes before he stuck his head out.  
“Vic, what’s your last name?”  
I looked up at him.  
“Fuentes. Why do-“  
He disappeared back into the room. Five minutes later he returned.  
“So?”  
I asked him.  
“Copeland Fuentes-Quinn is fine. She is healthy and I can take her home.”  
I cheered and kissed him.   
“And Katelynn?”  
His face fell.  
“She didn’t make it. Apparently, dhampirs do drink blood.”

Vic’s P.O.V.  
We got back to the house, Kellin holding Copeland. I had informed the others via texts what had happened. The tv was on when we entered, so we snuck back up to my room. The guys had gotten various baby stuff for us while we were at the hospital. They boasted that they had stolen it. I didn’t believe it, but it didn’t matter if they had. They said they would get the stuff for us if, in return, they were never forced to baby sit. We had decided to have Copeland drink blood and wait to see if she needed, or even wanted food. I hoped not, because it would be so much easier to just give her a bottle than to feed her, or so I imagined.


	8. I'm Hoping That God Looks Away This Time

Vic’s P.O.V.  
Copeland was now a year old. Kellin had come out of his shell, finally, and things were going well. Jaime did find himself a girlfriend, a vampire named Jessica. They were really good together, and Jessica was a huge help with Cope. The only thing that bothered me was the Boss. Kellin still screaming occasionally and made me hate the Boss all over again. One night, after I had woken him from a night terror again, I suggested paying him a visit. Kellin realised I meant we go kill him and, to my surprise, agreed. We secretly asked Jessica to babysit Cope, which she was more than happy to do. As we were sneaking out, Jaime caught us.   
“Care to tell me what you’re doing that requires Jess watching Copeland and sneaking behind my back?”   
We jumped and turned to face him.   
“We’re going to kill the boss.”  
Jaime scowled at me.  
“Oh? And what if you die? Cope only has one biological parent left, what if both her biological dad and her adoptive dad die? Where does that put her?”  
A wave of guilt hit me. I was risking Kellin’s life for this.  
“Then I’ll just go.”  
I said.   
“NO! I’m going with you! We have to attack first anyway.”  
Kellin shouted. I looked at him in surprise.   
“Attack first? What do you mean?”  
Kellin pointed at a curtained window.  
“Go look.”  
I went to the window and ripped back the curtain. Outside, a shadow jumped behind a tree. Given the speed, the figure was human, but all the same.  
“He’s been watching us?”  
Kellin nodded.  
“They only have guns, but I don’t really want to find out if those can hurt Cope.”  
Jaime nodded.   
“Okay, go. I’ll tell Mike and Turtle what’s going on, then I’m going to head to Jessica’s.”  
We thanked him and ran out. I turned to Kellin.  
“How many are there?”  
Kellin shrugged.  
“I’ve only been able to identify two guys, but there might be more.”  
We walked to where we had seen the movement.   
“Come out, Come out.”  
I called in my creepiest voice, trying not to giggle. I saw Kellin cover his mouth with his hand, trying not to laugh. The sound of a gun shot rang through the woods, and I felt a bullet hit my knee. We ran to where the bullet had come from and found a man. I could smell the fear coming off him when he saw us. He put his gun up and shot me again, the bullet bouncing off.   
“What the hell?!?”  
The man said. Kellin punched him hard in the face, snapping his neck back.   
“If you want, you can take this one.”  
I offered. Kellin nodded and quickly drained the man of blood. We found the other spy trying to run down the path back to town. I quickly caught up with him. I didn’t bother killing him before draining him. We went to the Walmart that Katelynn had told us was in front of their base. We walked around the corner until the house was in sight before Kellin stopped.   
“Vic, let me go in the front door. They’ll me in. Once I get to his room, jump in through that window, it goes to his room.”  
I shook my head vigorously.   
“Absolutely not. What if they hurt you? What if he kills you?”  
Kellin smiled faintly.  
“The spies at our house only shot you. They aren’t trying to kill me. Plus, I got some of the guys blood on me so I should smell human.”  
He kissed me quickly then went to the door to knock before I could react. I saw the door fly open and Kellin being pulled roughly inside. I went to the window on the side of the house and waited until I heard voices.   
“Sir, we found him.”  
I heard the door slam shut and a body fall to the ground. I jumped up through the open window, finding a man standing over Kellin, punching him. I quickly kicked the man in the stomach, then pulled Kellin off the floor. I snarled at the man, who I assumed was the boss. He bared his teeth at me and smirked at Kellin.  
“Kellin, you don’t bruise as easily as you did before you left.”  
Kellin snarled at him, baring his fangs. The man stepped back, surprised.   
“But you smell human.”  
I laughed.   
“We took care of the spies you planted around our house.”  
I saw eyes flick to the desk. Looking at it, I saw a wooden letter opener shaped a knife. Perfect. I picked it up and offered it to Kellin. He shook his head. Gripping it more firmly in my hand, I turned back to the boss and saw the fear in his eyes. I moved forward quickly and buried the knife in his chest, where his heart was. He looked at it in shock then fell to the floor, clutching his chest. Kellin looked away from the body, turning to bury his face in my chest. I hugged for a bit before pulling back.   
“We should go back.”  
I mumbled into his hair. Kellin nodded and we went to the window. I silently jumped out, then turned to catch Kellin. We snuck back to our house, passing Mike and Tony watching a supernatural marathon. We went up to our room and Kellin fell against me as I opened the door, sighing in relief.   
“Thank you, Vic.”  
I kissed his head.  
“You’re welcome, Kells. Do you want to get Cope?”  
He thought for a second, then shifted so he was facing me.   
“Not yet.”  
He looked at me with dark green eyes. Kicking the door closed, he turned the lock.  
“Kell...?”  
He grabbed the back of my neck and pulled me down into a hungry kiss. I immediately kissed back, moving my lips hungrily against his. I felt his fingers tangle in my hair and I let my hands wander over his hips and under his shirt. I felt him groan into my mouth and he pulled his shirt over his head, his hands sliding under my shirt. I pulled I over my head and threw it off somewhere. He began walking backwards towards the bed, pulling me down on top of him. I felt myself start to get a little excited and I pulled back. Pressing our foreheads together, I looked at Kellin.  
“How far is this going to go?”  
I asked, panting quietly. Kellin smirked.  
“All the way.”  
My eyes widened and Kellin pulled me down into another kiss. This one was even hungrier, tongues and teeth sliding together. I felt him begin to fumble with my jeans, trying to get them off. Fucking skinny jeans. I helped him, then worked on his. Soon we were both in our boxers, not that I was going to let those stay on for long. I slipped an finger under the waistband and pulled his off. I broke away and kissed down his neck, the chest, going lower and lower. I felt Kellin suck in a sharp breath as I got closer to his hard member. I took him into my mouth, silently glad that vampires don’t have a gag reflex. I started to bob my head, listening to the delicious sounds Kellin was making. I swirled my tongue around the tip and hummed around him.  
“Vic... Stop.. I’m close.”  
Kellin moaned. I pulled off him and leaned over to the nightstand. I grabbed a bottle of lube and opened it. Kellin watched with dark lust filled eyes as I coated myself. I lined myself up and eased in. Kellin screwed up his face, but nodded for me to move. I started slowly, trying to find his spot. I shifted, changing angles and was rewarded with a loud moan from Kellin. I started aiming for that spot, picking up the speed. He was a beautiful sight, black hair plastered with sweat to his pale skin, cheeks flushed and half lidded eyes with pupils blown. I felt heat begin to pool in my gut and I knew I was approaching my limit.   
“I’m close.”  
“Me too.”  
He groaned back. He moaned my name loudly, coming over our chests and tightening. The sound of him sent me over the edge, and I came hard. I pulled out and collapsed onto the bed next to him. He grabbed some tissues and cleaned his chest off then rolled over so he was facing me. He pecked my lips.   
“I love you.”  
“I love you too, Kells.”

FIN


End file.
